Scooby-Doo: The Legend of the Doo
by andewster
Summary: Scooby and the Gang arrived in Athens to investigate the recent incident where someone had awoke a creature from the Greek legends causing it to wreak havoc across the fields of Greece. Little did they know that capturing this unrestful beast would be a small part of a large-scale mystery that would not only change the lives of the mystery gang but the entire world in its absurdity


(Special thanks to mom for being the proofreader of this story)

 **Somewhere at a museum in Athens, Greece. 11:50 pm**

It was a quiet cleaning time in the nightly hours of the janitor's shift, sweeping and moping around the floors to make the place as clean as it should be while the guards were paying close attention to their small screens as part of their dedication on protecting the items preserving the very history of their country.

However, out of all the janitors working in the museum at this time of night, there's one woman who somehow witnessed an odd occurrence.

While she's cleaning at the myths exhibition, she heard the steps of what it seems to be someone trespassing in the museum after the closing hours.

Suspiciously, she tried to look at some of the exhibits at every corner and hallway to make sure that there's nothing wrong happening in her sight. But while she was doing that, the woman unwittingly bumped into another janitor during his usual duties of moping down the floor.

"Janice! What in Athína are you doing here near midnight?" he said in silence.

She stands back from him by a few inches before she could even say about the superstition. "I-I was looking around to see something… Interesting."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her face like something awkward had put her off-guard, "Interesting?" he confusedly replied, "Jan, art' you supposed to work on your usual duties like every epistátis does before the museum opens for the next day of operation?"

Janice briefly paused, never saying a single word as she could still hear the steps for a few more seconds until finally, there was silence. "Uh… never mind, it's just in my head," she smiled weakly.

The janitor was still not amused, thus raising suspicions of her somehow scared behaviour.

He continued to ask questions of what's going on with her lately, but as he nearly finished his sentence, they heard a _*SQUEAK!*_ from the floor and saw a small, darkened figure from another hallway whose shape uncannily resembled a cherub cupid.

Bewildered by the unexpected appearance, the janitor tried to take pictures with his phone to show proof to the world. But before he could even take one, the figure ran away like a lightning bolt.

"Periménete! Stop!" The janitor and Janice tried to chase down that mysterious figure before they suddenly halted over another unexpected arrival.

It was an ungodly roar of a lion coming from the hallways, stalking towards the janitors. When she slowly turned to see the approaching lion, she gasped in horror at the sheer enormity of the creature.

What they saw that fateful night is a beast that came out of the tapestry of Greek legends.

It wasn't a lion as they thought it could be, but a Chimera in the flesh. Janice slowly attempted to stray off from it as the janitor couldn't budge a single movement. Suddenly, as the three guards came onto the scene pointing their guns towards the creature, it instantly went into a rage attacking them while Janice blacked out from the impact of the serpent's tail.

 **Sometime later at Norville** **"Shaggy" Rogers' house in Coolsville, USA.**

Morning time, it was yet another sunrise in this modest town of Coolsville as Shaggy slumped in his bed sleeping like a quiet baby. It wasn't until his phone began ringing that made his tired eyes slowly open.

"Zoinks, time to wake up sleepy head! Like, you got a new text message in your inbox." His pre-recorded phone message alarmed.

He grabbed the phone from the end table beside his bed and tried to turn off the alarm, "Not now, phone. Like give me thirty more minutes of my beauty sleep, please?" he yawned.

However, as he's about to go back to sleep, Shaggy's bedroom door was slammed open by his trusted companion, Scooby.

When Scooby came around to see what he's doing, he looked at the room and saw the homework lying aside at the computer desk, which is overdue for the end of today.

Of course, because his owner was still asleep, Scooby decided to do a classic prank on him rather than jumping on his bed to wake Shaggy up as usual.

He pulled a can of whip cream to pour it onto his hand followed by a simple tickle of the nose using a fake bird feather, "Roochie-Roochie Roo…" Shaggy then swatted his hand towards his nose, _*Splat!*_

His eyes opened again his face smeared with whip cream while Scooby laughs his butt off over his reaction, "Scooby, like did you do this?" Shaggy said as he wiped off the cream.

As he got up from the bed, he checked the inbox to see any unread messages before the phone could even annoy him again with another pre-recorded alarm.

One particular message was a cry for help, calling upon the gang to return to Greece right away because of an incident the night before. His eyes widen as he didn't expect to see such an occurrence at all.

After all those years solving numerous crimes involving villains wearing masks and costumes. The Mystery Gang hasn't solved any mysteries in a while outside from their hometown of Coolsville in the good old U.S of A.

Surprised by the unexpected message, Shaggy turned on his computer and went online to chat with the gang about the news regarding the revisit to Greece.

While he was typing away on his keyboard, there was a silver lining the food in Greece was awesome as he remembered it well. What he wasn't aware of behind their invitation someone was watching every single move and decision recorded from an unknown source.

Is it a spy working a secret mission… or something like that? Perhaps someone only interested in the supernatural? Maybe the writer may have some answers at some point for them. But for now, we'll never know it'll have to wait as the story unfolds.


End file.
